


His Clever Detective

by asqualidphantasmagoriaofbreath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reichenbach, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asqualidphantasmagoriaofbreath/pseuds/asqualidphantasmagoriaofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reichenbach poem, it's been bothering me all day. It has a companion piece, which I will post later. It's kind of got a theory on how he survived in it, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Clever Detective

He begins with the tea  
Given to that villain of his,  
Circling brilliantly,  
This long game of wits.  
It appears again,  
His little IOU  
The thrill and the threat  
Seem too good to be true.  
John helps as best  
As the good doctor can  
But some things cannot be stopped  
With just a good mending hand.  
Mrs. Hudson was a ruse  
And soon well she became,  
A distraction from truth,  
Diverged from the game.  
Flash forward to places  
Where people die and are well  
This battle of minds  
Has ramblings to tell.  
His dark eyes laugh  
And his strange voice creaks  
But the bullet then shoots  
And his humor forms red streaks.  
At the edge, there he is  
Finding an audience in a crowd  
John's eyes meet his  
Sherlock's tears scream loud.  
He knows what to do  
He has been taught well  
He has help this time  
As his actions do tell.  
Of all these feelings  
He cannot emote,  
He hangs up his phone,  
He has left his note.  
The realization sings  
And so he jumps  
Saved from death by angel wings  
Ever so carefully,  
Softly, the pavement he hits,  
But he broke the man  
Who loved him to bits.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the companion piece soon. If you liked this, let me know. c:


End file.
